1. Field
The present disclosure relates to a semiconductor device, and more particularly, to a semiconductor device including antifuse elements.
2. Description of the Related Art
In general, programmable memory is used in microcontroller units (MCUs), power integrated circuits (ICs), display driver ICs, complementary metal oxide semiconductor (CMOS) image sensors, etc. used for example as mobile parts or automobile parts. For such programmable memory, one-time programmable (OTP) memory, which occupies a small area, does not require an additional process, and is programmed by electrically short-circuiting with a breakdown mechanism when a high voltage is applied to a thin gate oxide layer, is widely used.
Programmable memory devices such as OTP memory devices are usually programmed by breaking connections (using fuses) or creating connections (using antifuses) in a memory circuit. For example, a programmable read-only memory (PROM) includes a fuse and/or an antifuse at a memory position or a bit and is programmed by triggering one of the fuse and the antifuse. Once programming is done, it is usually irreversible. Usually, programming is carried out after memory devices are manufactured, taking a particular end use or application into account.
Fuse connection is implemented by resistive fuse elements that open or break at a certain amount of high current. Antifuse connection is implemented by a thin barrier layer formed of a non-conductive material (such as silicon dioxide) between two conductive layers or terminals. When a sufficiently high voltage is applied to the terminals, silicon dioxide or such non-conductive material becomes a short circuit or a low-resistance conductive path between the two terminals.